Machine learning is an application of artificial intelligence. In machine learning, a computer or computing device is programmed to think like human beings so that the computer may be taught to learn on its own. The development of neural networks has been key to teaching computers to think and understand the world in the way human beings do.
Started in the 1950s, many milestones of discovery and achievement in machine learning have been reached. Notable discoveries and achievements include, but are limited to, Logistic Regression, Support Vector Machine (SVM), Gradient Boosting Machine (GBM), etc. Then deep learning became more feasible in 2010s. One particular implementation is referred to as Cellular Neural Networks or Cellular Nonlinear Networks (CNN) based computing system. CNN based computing system has been used in many different fields and problems including, but not limited to, image processing.